


恋爱情节

by PoesiewieBrot



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot
Relationships: Nagase Ren/Takahashi Kaito
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

永濑廉打开房门的时候，闻到了一股淡淡的气味。

一间封闭的房间很长时间没有通风的时候，不太新鲜的气味。

他没有大惊失色准备随时报警，而是淡定地开窗通风拿出自己家用的空气清新剂喷了几下，摆好了无火香薰，然后才慢悠悠走到里间，把桌子前面那个没有感情的画画机器薅起来按在餐厅里坐下，拿出一个保鲜盒打开，里面是一整盒白生生的米饭。

“你又几天没有吃饭了？我给你带来了我最爱吃的白米饭，你先吃着我去洗你那些没洗的碗。”

高桥海人坐在桌子前面，不知道是还没睡醒，还是还没睡觉，眼睛离开了电脑和数位板好像就没法聚焦。他看着光秃秃一大盒白米饭，露出了为难的表情。

“没有菜吗……”

“空口吃白米饭才是对米饭最好的尊重和欣赏方式啊笨蛋。”永濑的声音夹杂在哗啦啦的水声里，听不太真切。“那个，连载还剩几页？明天就要下厂了。”

“……二十页。”

“你画了几页？”

“两页半，而且还没贴网点。”高桥自知理亏，低下头抱着饭盒大口大口往嘴里塞白米饭，即便刻意把目光收起，也能感受到有人充满杀气的眼神扫了过来。

永濑狠狠地瞪了高桥一眼，对方正乖巧地扒着饭，尽量减小占地面积降低存在感。看到那人微微低头时美好的后颈线条，永濑廉心里软弱了一小下，他擦了擦手，尽量克制住怒气：“快吃，吃完赶紧画，我帮你贴网点。”

“廉廉，你不会开始讨厌我了吧。”

缩肩低头的高海看上去像一只黑乎乎的鹌鹑，永濑心里暗暗好笑，“怎么会呢，毕竟上个月截稿期前一天我们也是这么过的。”

为什么你会觉得我讨厌你呢，还是这只是某种心知肚明之后的恃宠生骄而已？

“呜哇你不要冲着我冷笑啊好恐怖好恐怖我吃完了多谢款待！”高桥连滚带爬地进了书房。

高桥海人，一年前作为拥有俊朗外形的少女漫画家出道，然而因为拖延症，每一个截稿日前夕他都过得像刚从山洞里刨出来的哪位隐修士，甚至导致签售会之类的活动只能安排在截稿日刚过的那一周。

永濑廉决定不再反省觉得“被截稿日折磨的高海竟然也很可爱”的自己是不是有毛病，收拾完桌子就去书房给他施加一点无形的压力，总之先搞定工作再说。


	2. Chapter 2

按照一贯的剧情展开，不管多赶多匆忙，截稿日肯定是能赶上的，不然难道真的让人家杂志开天窗吗还想不想混下去了。这个故事里当然也一样，截稿日之后突然的放松和神清气爽也一样。

“五天没洗澡了，好清爽——”高桥擦着头发从浴室里出来，假装没有看到永濑廉听到“五天”之后斜过来的视线，但舒展放松的动作微微有些僵硬。“打游戏吗？”

“好啊，我正好买了啤酒。不过我们两个都至少24小时没睡过觉了你还打得了游戏吗，喝点酒早点休息吧。”

“好不容易交了稿当然要享受一下没有压力的美好时光……”

“看来你还挺元气的嘛，不如我们来聊聊我帮你联系的那个新连载准备画什么？”永濑廉露出了灿烂的笑容，看得高桥一激灵。

“不了不了，我打算喝点酒就睡觉了，好累了。”

果不其然，因为长时间的疲劳和紧张，没两罐啤酒，高海就睁不开眼睛了。

“我困了……”

“那快去睡吧，我准备回去了。”永濑廉开始收拾桌上的啤酒罐和零食袋，果然跟烤前辈成为酒友之后酒量莫名上升好多。

“你陪我睡好不好，再一起玩会儿嘛，一个人好孤单——”

“你是第一次一个人看家的小学生吗，明明平时也是一个人睡的吧。”

“不管。”眼看永濑准备站起来了，为了把他留下来，高桥带着酒意的脑回路勉强地高速转动，动用了喝醉的人为数不多的一点眼疾手快——他迅捷地绕过桌边，趴在了永濑的肩膀上。

“喂，我想到新连载画什么了。你不是要跟我聊工作嘛，你不要走。”

醉酒后的温热呼吸扑在永濑廉的脖子上，像小小的加热器，让他从耳后到脖子迅速烧得通红。永濑手上的动作停住了，故作镇定地问了句“什么”。

“编辑和作家的恋爱故事。”高桥直起身，把手按在永濑的肩膀上，眼睛里面亮晶晶的，“所以你不要走，作家都要体验生活来收集素材的。”

喝醉的人力气出奇的大，永濑廉明明跟高桥体型相仿，尽管极力反抗还是被他半拖半拽地拉进卧室按在了床上。

……其实永濑心里清楚，自己并没有怎么认真的反抗。

他从来不觉得高桥喜欢他，对于高桥偶尔流露出的撒娇和依赖，他也一概当作年下者获取他人好感的一种理直气壮的手段——为了让自己不要在哪天突然得知他恋爱的消息之后太过失落。不过，虽然高海这个时候可能并不知道自己在做什么，但永濑不介意放下一以贯之的清醒，让他陪自己沉溺一下。

然而高桥什么都没做，他把永濑圈在怀里上床躺倒，然后意识就开始飘散，甚至已经打起了小呼噜。

“起来，让我去洗个澡。一直陪着你画画我也有一天没洗澡了。”

“不会，廉君什么时候都是香香的，超好闻……晚安啦。”高桥海人蹭来蹭去地找了一个自己比较舒服的姿势，把头靠在永濑廉的肩头，一条腿架在他身上，一呼一吸的间隔越来越长。

安静的房间里，除了紧紧搂着自己那个人均匀的鼻息，永濑廉只能听见自己如鼓的心跳声。


	3. Chapter 3

永濑廉不记得自己是从什么时候开始喜欢高桥海人的了。

明明是拖稿到需要亲自上阵去盯进度的恶质作家，明明见到他的日子里有一半的时候他都毫无形象可言，明明他是一个喝多了之后很麻烦很麻烦的人……

但永濑也很难忘记第一次看到他的投稿时的惊艳，那些对少女心幽微动人的刻画和风趣不落俗套的情节，让他直接冲动地去跟总编辑说，我想负责这位老师。在签售会上看着高桥西装革履的样子，站在他身后的永濑会想，这位少女漫画界的King，可只有自己看过他蓬头垢面的时候啊——并不是什么值得拿来炫耀的事，却仿佛像拥有了他不为人知的一部分，也因此珍贵到，不舍得拿来炫耀。

虽然日常状态的高海，实在看不出哪里有细腻的少女心，不禁让人怀疑他那些漫画是不是都是自己乱编的——比如那天以后，他再也没有提起过那个“编辑与作家的恋爱故事”的事。

永濑廉在心里苦笑，幸好没有当真。

临近年底，各大连载都开始酝酿着加入一些跟圣诞节有关的剧情，派对上偷偷溜出来的男女主角、圣诞树下被彩灯映得流光溢彩的，女主角漂亮的眼睛、亲自准备的笨拙手作圣诞礼物……这些点子都被永濑廉否决了。

高桥咬着笔杆，愁眉苦脸：“你到底想让我画什么，我也没过过几个现充的圣诞节啊。”

“你的这些想法也太俗套了，不要因为约会多，就想着在画画的时候蒙混过关。”永濑廉尽量让自己的语气听起来不要那么酸溜溜的。

高桥似乎没怎么听出他的言外之意。“哪有约会啊……对了，编辑部的年末聚会，今年还办吗？办的话我要请老家那边把我的西装寄过来了。”

永濑廉打开手帐确认了一下时间表，点点头：“就是下周。如果到时候你还画不完原稿，可能就要和自助餐会上的维也纳猪排错过了。”满意地观赏了对方紧张的表情之后，永濑清了清嗓子，用手指轻轻地敲着桌子，“还有，新连载的设定下次见面时一定要告诉我了。”

“哦，好。”不知道高桥有没有听出他声音里微微的颤抖。

他还是没有提那个新连载的事。

没想到永濑廉第二天就得了重感冒，紧接着就是发烧，根本没有精力联系高桥，他们下次再见面就已经是圣诞酒会了。

隔着一排长桌，永濑看到了一边跟年上的作家姐姐们聊着天一边快乐地大嚼猪排的高桥海人。对方也感应到了他的眼神，笑得格外心虚，看来原稿还是没有着落。

少女漫画的作者以女性居多，不少都是家境优渥保养良好的熟年女性，稍微一打扮看起来更是美艳动人，年轻帅气的高海站在她们中间，莫名有种羊入虎口的味道，不过他也丝毫不紧张，把一个个难搞的姐姐们伺候得笑靥如花，远远看过去场面十分融洽。

“这家伙，还挺适合当小狼狗的。”永濑小声咕哝，也从桌上琳琅满目的托盘里夹了点东西吃。

“永濑君，好久不见呀。”一转头，是编辑部的王牌作家岩桥玄树，听说她有严重的大小姐脾气。

“好久不见，岩桥老师。您一切都好吗？”永濑廉笑得很和煦，还有点心虚。

“我不太好。听说本来今年永濑君是要负责我的是吗？为什么拒绝了我呢？”永濑心想，果然。

“抱歉，岩桥老师，我现在负责的老师已经让我有些忙不过来了。而且现在负责您的神宫寺前辈和您合作得很好不是吗，我觉得他比我更适合老师哦。”

“可是……”“不好意思永濑，我家的老师给你添麻烦了，如果她说了什么奇怪的话请不要放在心上。走吧岩桥，我想介绍你认识一下那边电视台的人，你不是想动画化吗？”神宫寺编辑从不远处大步流星地走了过来，一把带走了岩桥，永濑一时不知该作何反应，只能无言地微微颔首。

放松下来之后永濑忽然意识到，余光里似乎有人在给他发射微弱的求救信号……高桥还没从那群姐姐堆里出来？！扭头一看，果真如此。高桥笑得还是很灿烂，但是已经有点不太自然，他的眼神像一只等待主人把自己接走的小狗一样，不时可怜巴巴地飘过来。

真可爱，永濑廉在心里叹了口气，走了过去，换上一个绅士的笑容：“各位老师，我要跟高桥这位拖稿惯犯聊一聊他本次还没交的原稿的事，能不能先借走他一段时间？”

“啊是永濑老师！”“永濑君我从来不拖稿的呀下次你来负责我好不好”“小永濑陪我们喝一杯嘛”永濑没想到自己的加入让场面变得更加脱不开身，还是高桥抓住了他的手，一路“不好意思”挤出重围，然后就拉着他一路来到了会场外面。

冰凉的晚风清醒了被美食美酒与暖气捂得昏昏沉沉的大脑，两人不约而同地长吁一口气，相视一笑。

“你病好了吗？”高桥松了松一直紧紧勒着脖子的领结。

“早好了，多谢关心。所以你的原稿呢？”

“这不是……我的点子都被你否决了嘛。可是你看，俗套的老梗还是历久弥新。”

“什么？”

高桥挑了下眉毛，狡黠地笑着：“从圣诞派对上溜出来的感觉怎么样，说说心得体会我借鉴一下？”

永濑下意识用手背试了一下脸的温度。他发现高桥正眼带笑意地盯着他，又掩饰性地摸了一下自己的额头。

“发烧还没好吗？”高桥假意关心地凑近摸了摸永濑的额头，收回手喃喃道“不烫哎……”

然后亲了他一下，看到永濑惊讶的表情高桥又亲了一下，这次是嘴唇。

少女漫画里此刻应该有钟声响起或者烟花在他们头顶炸开，永濑想。没那么多巧合可以发生，他只听见自己的心跳，还有高桥的。

“作家和编辑的恋爱故事，就从这个情节开始连载怎么样？”


End file.
